The Doctor is In
by Shakayla
Summary: Just a fun little bit about what might happen if Joseph and Clarisse played doctor. There's a better summary in the story intro .


This short story came from an idea from a scene in my story "The Mirror's Reflection". If you haven't read and would like to read the story, you can find it on my website or here on .

Inthe story, there is a scene when Clarisse and Joseph are awaiting a medical procedure and, while writing it, I thought. "What fun would it be for Joseph and Clarisse to play doctor." LOL

So here's the story that came from that idea. There's not really much plot and there's a decent amount of humor.

Here's the legal stuff...

Title: The Doctor is In  
Author: Shakayla  
Disclaimer: I don't own them...we all know this. I make no money...yadda, yadda, yadda.  
Rating: M  
Archive: The Hidden Passage, The Queen's Secret Chamber and Shakayla's Corner

Now that THAT is out of the way...enjoy!

"The Doctor is In"

"Joseph? Where are we going? What do you have planned?" Clarisse trusted her head of security, her Joseph, with her life; but she had to admit that his intentional evasiveness about his plans for this afternoon accompanied by the duffel bag he carried with him, made her a little nervous.

"You've been tired, lethargic even. You've been picking at your food and turning in early. You haven't been yourself. My plans for you this afternoon are geared to trying to help you feel better.

Clarisse nodded and let out a small sigh. She couldn't tell Joseph what had truly been bothering her. Normally, she could tell him anything…but not this. She had been awake most of the night arguing with herself about it, but had come to the conclusion that she physically missed Joseph. Oh he was there with her every day, but he had not been 'with'her in over a month. He had made love to her before they left San Francisco and it had awakened a side of her she had thought would remain idle forever. When they returned to Genovia, though, she had had no choice but to tell him that their relationship would have to wait until she was free. He had accepted her decision and had kept a respectable distance so as to not give anyone cause for gossip.

The problem was that she had seriously underestimated the old adage…"You don't know what you've got until it's gone." Her body craved his touch; missed the way he had skillfully brought out the woman in her time and time again. His playfulness making her feel like a young woman again. His kisses were like a drug; and without that drug she was slowly fading back to nothing more than a shell of a woman whose emotions were forced in abeyance deep within her soul.

She couldn't be angry with him. He was simply doing what she had asked…which is what he had always done. A small part of her wished he would tell her that she couldn't make that decision for both of them – that they deserved to be together, even if it was in secret and shadows.

Joseph opened the door for Clarisse and gestured for her to enter. The room was in a remote part of the palace that was rarely used. Security did a sweep at night of the area and then posted a guard at the entrance to the wing; but other than that, no one ventured in this area during the day.

Clarisse surveyed the room. It was empty except for a queen sized bed and a nightstand with a small lamp on it. Joseph walked over and switched the light on before pulling the shade on the window down casting the room in semi-darkness. "Joseph?"

He didn't say anything but closed the distance between them and pulled her into a searing kiss that left her breathless and weak. He handed her the duffel bag and instructed. "Go change into this and then come out and sit on the bed."

Her body was humming and she was still reeling from the kiss. She mutely nodded and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. How could he do that with just one kiss? With excitement she unzipped the duffel, wondering what piece of lingerie he would have chosen for her to wear for this secret rendezvous. Confusion crossed her features as she pulled out what appeared to be an examination gown that one would be given when going to the doctor or hospital for tests. "Joseph?" She called out.

"Yes." He was glad she couldn't see the huge smile on his face as he imagined the look on her face when she pulled the hospital gown out.

"I think you may have grabbed the wrong bag for our time together here."

"No, I'm certain I didn't. Please hurry and put it on and come out here. Doctors are accustomed to having their patients wait – not the other way around."

A blush crept over her entire body. She was embarrassed at the thought of such frivolous role playing and excited at the same time. She considered, for a fleeting moment, to march out there and demand he explain himself. The moment passed though and the thought of Joseph's hands touching her body, even if the pretense was a physical exam from her 'doctor', she would play along.

She hastily draped her clothes over the vanity in the bathroom and slipped into the gown, trying not to think about how much of her could be revealed from this front opening gown that only had one small tie at the top. She let out a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom. She saw a chair had apparently materialized providing Joseph with a place to sit. The chair was positioned next to the bed. "Please have a seat, Ms. Renaldi. We'll start with some preliminary questions regarding your health."

Clarisse sat on the side of the bed next to where Joseph was sitting. Her checks were flushed and her hands held the gown firmly together. "Certainly…Doctor?"

Joseph didn't miss a beat. "Feelgood. Dr. Feelgood."

She chuckled. "And may I ask where Dr. Caruthers is? He has been the royal physician since I became queen many years ago. I'm not certain how I feel about submitting to an examination by another doctor. Surely you understand." She played along.

"Dr. Caruthers has been summoned by Queen Elizabeth. Apparently because her country is bigger, she gets special consideration. I suppose there are times when size does matter. As to your question about how you should or will feel about this…you will feel good. Hence my name, Feelgood."

Clarisse felt the energy and life slowly infusing her body again; it had been painfully absent over the past month and had, literally, been making her feel ill. Now her Dr. Feelgood was here to make things better. "Fair enough, Doctor." She smiled. "Shall we begin?"

Joseph asked her about her eating habits, sleeping patterns and other general questions about her health. Having taken notes on his clipboard, he finally replied. "Thank you for your candor, Ms. Renaldi; I just have one final question to ask you before we begin the examination."

"Yes, Doctor?" Sensing what the question would be.

"Have you been sexually active since your last exam? And, if so, with how many partners?"

"That seems very private, Doctor." She answered coyly.

"Nonetheless important." He countered.

"Yes. I have been – or shall we say, was – sexually active about a month ago. Nothing since then, though."

"May I ask why not? Did this cad not know how to please his Queen?" He asked with underlying seriousness, even though he was still trying to keep it light.

Her eyes found his. "Quite the contrary, I'm afraid."

There were things he wanted to say, but opted keep them to himself for the moment. "And there have been no others?"

She knew he was looking for reassurance. "Only King Rupert, may he rest in peace, and the other man I spoke of. I'm afraid my experience has been very limited."

"Some men prefer that. Commitment and monogamy are very good things indeed." Their eyes remained locked for what seemed an eternity before he instructed. "Please lie back."

Clarisse finally tore her gaze away from him and did as she was instructed. She crossed her arms in front of her in an effort to keep the gown together for as long as possible and crossed her legs at the ankles. Her eyes closed as Joseph's fingertips traced the outline of her face. "Bone structure seems perfect." His hands moved down each side to her neck to the long graceful line of her neck. He could feel her swallow in response to his touch. His fingers continued to explore her neck, collarbone, shoulders, and ears. "Just as I suspected." He offered.

"Doctor?"

"Practically perfect in every way."

Clarisse couldn't resist teasing a bit. "Practically?"

His fingers gently caressed the area over her eyes. "Dark circles from lack of sleep mar the perfection."

She closed her eyes at the tenderness and concern in his voice. "Yes, I'm afraid it comes with the job."

"I see. We may have to find a home remedy for that."

At the gentle caressing of Joseph's fingers on her forehead as he spoke, she firmly believed that he could lull her into a sound sleep every night. "Perhaps we should." She whispered.

Clarisse felt her arms being lifted above her head. She held her breath – she knew what that meant and what was coming next in the 'examination'. She bit her lip to keep a moan from escaping as Joseph's hands slipped under the right side of her garment. He had apparently done his homework as the way his hands moved against her breast reasonably mirrored that of Dr. Caruthers. It was the same – yet totally different. When she felt the taut bud being rolled between his thumb and forefinger, tendrils of pleasure shot from that small point directly to her abdomen sparking a small fire that would threaten to consume her if allowed to continue.

Joseph let his fingers remain in contact with her skin as he moved them to the other side. She felt so incredibly good as the supple flesh was palpated under his touch. Soon he would improvise for the exam; but for a few more minutes he would enjoy the pretense they had established. He had missed touching her and knew that she had missed it as well. Her body was tense and she was becoming aroused. Even if she wanted to deny it, soon his "exam" would reveal otherwise. He looked forward to that. He repeated the actions, enjoying watching Clarisse (who had kept her eyes closed) try to stifle her body's reactions.

"Your Majesty?" His voice broke into whatever private thoughts she was currently having.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"The preliminary exam shows everything is in order. We will be conducting some new additional tests in a few moments so we can be very thorough."

"That is good to hear, Doctor." Clarisse was afraid and excited to ask what the 'new' tests were.

Before she could think much further, she heard him make the request that increased her heart rate and heated her blood as she contemplated what was coming next. "I need you to bend your knees and spread your legs."

A moment of fear slid across her features as she asked. "You don't really intend to use a speculum on me, do you?"

Joseph chuckled. "No…I prefer a more 'personal' touch."

The relief was visible on her features. That procedure was unpleasant enough when done by a professional, she didn't want to think about what could go wrong if Joseph had attempted it nor how she would explain it to her real doctor.

Joseph smiled at her; he knew what she was thinking. "The doctor is waiting, your Majesty."

"Oh yes, sorry."

Joseph watched, mesmerized, as her long, graceful legs emerged from under the hospital gown and then bend and separate, providing a very provocative view of his Queen. It was his turn to take a calming breath. He was certain that if her eyes were open, she would be able to see clearly the physical evidence of his desire.

Clarisse felt totally exposed and vulnerable, but it came down to the level of trust she had with Joseph. She trusted him implicitly and knew that she was safe with him…safe to be this free and uninhibited. She felt his hands skim down her ribcage and over her abdomen before he said softly. "Try to relax, your Majesty."

She felt the fingers of one hand separating the protective covering just below her curls as the other drew an invisible line down the damp, exposed area. The touch ignited a firestorm within her and caused her to involuntarily arch her back and her hips to come off of the bed. She heard his voice. "I'm afraid that's not good, Your Majesty. Your nerves are very heightened; we will need to do additional tests."

Before she could find her voice to answer, she felt his finger stroke her again, this time in a circling motion. Her response was the same. She vaguely heard him mumble something akin to "….may have to treat immediately…" as she felt his touch moved inside of her. Her hands grabbed the sheets in a desperate need to hold onto _something_. Moments later, when his finger curled to touch just the right spot, her body went taut as the coil snapped as quick, intense pleasure overtook her.

Joseph wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of her. Watching her carefully guarded control snap like a twig as her body surrendered to pleasure was probably the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed. His removed his hands from their positions both in and outside of her body. He wasn't finished with her yet. "Your Majesty?"

Clarisse forced her eyes open. "Yes." She panted.

"I'm afraid you have a very serious condition. One that requires immediate attention."

"What condition is that?"

"Coitus-neglectus." He said sincerely.

If she hadn't been still overcome by her need for release again, she might have laughed at his made up disease. "That would be the absence of coitus?" Her desire laden eyes sparkled with merriment.

Joseph nodded his head solemnly, trying to keep from smiling. "Yes, I'm afraid that your lack of coitus has resulted in a hyper sensitivity of the nerves in your body. This is leading to the lack of appetite and sleep. As you are aware, as the reigning monarch it is critical that you take good care of yourself to ensure that you are in top condition to rule this great country."

"You have a treatment for this condition? One that you can provide right now? As you know, I'm an extremely busy woman so I may not have an opportunity to see you again for a while. Please say you can help." She fought hard to keep the laughter out of her voice as well.

"You're in luck, Your Majesty. I'm one of the best to treat this condition for you. May I proceed with the treatment?"

"Of course."

The merriment quickly turned passion as Joseph untied the one bit of string that held her gown in place. He pulled the fabric away, leaving her body completely exposed. He watched the rise and fall of her chest and the way her hands continued to clench and unclench the sheets above her head. "Let us begin." He advised before lowering his mouth cover the rosy bud on her chest. His tongue licked, and then his teeth would nip at the highly sensitized flesh. He loved the alternating sounds of pleasure and hisses of pain that escaped from her lips. He lavished the same attention on the other side before finally releasing them.

He took one more moment to drink in her appearance as she was awash with arousal. He heard her quietly say. "Doctor?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid all that has done is make my condition worsen. Please do something quickly as this is becoming unbearable."

He loved that she was playing along so well. He hoped someday they would be free to be together to explore their passion fully. Until that day, though, he needed to take care of her whenever she would permit him to do so. He whispered back. "Your wish is my command."

He left a trail of kisses from her breasts down to her golden curls. His fingers, once again, combed through the curls; but this time his tongue took on the task of bringing her to release. Knowing she would be very physical in her response, his arms circled her thighs and held her body both down and to his intimate touch. With the intensity of a man who thirsted and had not had cool water to drink for days, he set about pleasing his Queen. His tongue tasted, teased and touched. He couldn't help but smile as her body began to buck in an effort to get away from the torturous touch.

"Please…Joseph…oh god…can't take…so…ohhhhh…" Her cries and pleas were growing in intensity. The good doctor knew though that her release would be sweet and was just what the doctor ordered to cure what ailed his Queen.

Clarisse was on fire. There was no other way to describe it. What had started as a pleasant tingling now felt like each nerve in her body was being drawn tighter and tighter towards the center of her body. Her toes were curling; her back was arching; her fingers were imbedded in the mattress that she was now being held captive against. Joseph's hold on her was strong and relentless and she knew in a matter of a few moments, the coil would snap and she would not be able to stop her response.

As if on cue with her thoughts, her body let go and her pleasure washed over her like a tsunami wave crashing into shore. "Oh god…Joseph…yes, Yes, YES!!!" She cried out as her body arched and the tremors of pleasure continued to ripple through her. His grasp on her never diminished and his tongue continued to work the sensitive flesh. Her body twisted in an effort to get away from the maddening caresses; but she was helpless against him. Within a few minutes, her body reacted again. She was no longer thinking – simply feeling. With a final primal cry, her body collapsed onto the bed, totally spent.

Sensing she had had all she could take for the moment, Joseph stopped and moved to lie next to her on the bed. His hand slowly caressing her ribs and stomach in an effort to calm her trembling body; he placed gentle kisses on her shoulder. A few minutes later, she turned towards him and kissed him slowly but soundly, moaning softly at the taste of herself on his lips. She felt his firm arousal through his slacks against her thigh. She broke the kiss and whispered. "It would seem that the disease you just cured me of must be contagious as you seem to be displaying some symptoms as well." As she spoke the words, her hand drifted down to stroke his arousal.

"Clarisse…" Her name was spoken in warning as his control was tenuous at best.

"You're overdressed to receive your treatment, Doctor." She teased.

Not wanting to wait one more moment, he rolled off the bed and quickly divested himself of his clothes. He returned to her side; but was quickly pulled into a lover's embrace as her body cushioned his and her legs locked behind his hips. "Quickly, Doctor before the disease spreads again."

He needed no further encouraging and buried himself in on steady stroke within her wet heat. Her nails were scraping his back, urging him to begin. He moved with sure determination, delivering stroke after stroke of deep thrusts that touched her innermost soul. Mutual sounds of pleasure were filling the room as they climbed toward release – this time together.

Clarisse felt his tempo fail and she let her legs fall to either side of his body to allow him the freedom of movement necessary to complete this. He drove into her again and again and she accepted each physical possession and claim of her body eagerly and without hesitation until they vaulted into the heavens together.

"Joseph!"

"Clarisse!"

He collapsed onto her body, their breath coming in gasps from the exertion. Neither could move; neither wanted to move. Finally, Joseph rolled away from her soft body. "Doctor?"

"Yes, my Queen?"

"You definitely live up to your name. I haven't felt this good in over a month."

He laughed and rolled onto his side so he could kiss her again. "Glad to hear that. Oh and Clarisse?"

"Yes, Joseph?"

"If Dr. Caruthers EVER touches you like that, I will personally hang him by his toes in the courtyard!"

The End.

_Just for the record, in case you weren't sure *winks* I totally made up "coitus-neglectus" or in the non-medical terms..."suffering from the absence of sexual intercourse" LOL_


End file.
